


Hardwood Floors and Shining Lights

by SunsetZero



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Beta We Die Like The Author, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetZero/pseuds/SunsetZero
Summary: It’s said that when the universe was created, lovers were originally one. But at birth, the two lovers will be separated. Eventually, the two lovers would reunite.  On their eighteenth birthday, a soulmate tattoo will appear.Marcin Jankowski has everything, but at the same time, he has nothing. He has a loving family and a successful career he built with his own hands. But all the trophies and awards in the world cannot seem to fill the empty hole in his heart. On his eighteenth birthday, his soulmate mark appeared...but his soulmate was still missing.Until one fateful day at a coffee shop, he met the most beautiful person in the world. As it turns out, that person is his soulmate. Marcin is ecstatic while his soulmate, Mihael Mehle, is not. Mihael is not at all happy with the whole idea of a soulmate. His best friend, Luka Perković was damaged beyond repair due to his soulmate.Fate is not a kind person. She would not hesitate to punish those who defy her orders. Mihael knows this, but he is not afraid to fight against fate. But would Mihael be strong enough to resist the deep blue eyes of his soulmate? And will Marcin be strong enough to break Mihael free from the shackles that chain him back to his past?
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Luka "PerkZ" Perković, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Hardwood Floors and Shining Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me taking a bullet train back to the fandom I know best. Italics are either a flashback or a thought. Happy reading!

_The earliest memory Marcin had of his childhood was of him watching his parents dancing across the hardwood floor in their house. The way their shoes clicked against the floor as he stared in awe. How his mother seemed weightless in his father’s arms and how they seem to glide across the floor like swans dancing across a lake. Marcin would look at his parents in awe as he saw the way they danced with each other._

_The music in the background matched their moves perfectly. The way her dress swayed as she moved her hips in unison. The way his father smiled when he saw his mother smiling and dancing along. They weren’t following the music. Instead, the music followed them._

_At this moment, Marcin knew that his duty in life was to dance. Even though he was only five years old, he knew that dance would be his passion. He wanted to be a dancer gliding across the floor as he held his partner in his arms._

_The moment he told his parents that he wanted to dance, they beamed with joy. His mother’s smile was as bright as the morning sun. His father’s warmth was warmer than a cup of hot chocolate on a snowy day._

_As soon as Marcin entered the dance studio, the spotlight was on him. The way his body danced across the floor was different than every dancer. All eyes would be on him as they watched eagerly at the prodigy dancing. The way his black dance shoes glided across the floor stole all the attention in the room._

_Marcin was only sixteen years old when he won his first major competition. His partner was the best dancer he could find. Together they dominated the ranks. While everyone was congratulating him on his commendable achievement, Marcin could only think about the future._

_There are only more obstacles in front of me and I can’t let a single victory stop me._

_Marcin would spend hours practicing in the studio. He would start from the moment the sun rises until the moment the moon shines brightest. His heels would be nicked from all the hours of dancing and his schoolwork would rot on the sidelines as he danced under the night sky. Even if he would have no one to dance with, he would spend his hours refining his own skills._

_Marcin excelled at International Latin dances and he was known for them across Poland. But what others didn’t know was that he also learned International Standard dances. Marcin worked his body down to the bone to master all the dances. He even had to find another dance partner who knew how to dance International Standard Dances._

_The world will soon know the name, Marcin Jankowski._

_The world did eventually learn his name, Marcin Jankowski. The prodigy dancer from Poland stunned the world when he made his international debut. While every other Under 21 division only planned on dancing in one division...Marcin was ready to dance International Latin and Standard._

_Other dancers and mentors called him prideful and other terrible names, but what they didn’t expect was for Marcin to defeat every single one of them. His form, technique, posture, and expression were miles above everyone else. Marcin proceeded to take every award from the divisions he participated in._

_“A prodigy who was born with all the talent. He came from a family of dancers,”_

_While everyone called him a natural-born prodigy, no one except for his partners and mentor knew the truth. The hours upon hours of practice he placed into his dance and the number of times Marcin had to pick himself up with his own hands. During the White Waltz, Marcin’s ankle failed him. Marcin bore through the pain as he danced with an injured ankle. He had to dance the Tango after the White Waltz. Daggers dug into Marcin’s ankle as he danced through the Tango. It felt like his ankle wasn’t his own, but he had to carry on._

_People saw the dancer who took home every trophy with a happy face. But only his mentor, Fabian, saw the eighteen-year-old boy who cried in pain as they attempted to walk across the room._

_Marcin proceeds to return home to Poland with trophies in his arms. He conquered the entire world but he felt like there was something missing inside of him. The world was his playground but there was a gaping hole inside of his heart._

_Marcin was only seventeen when he returned back to Poland with trophies in his arms. He was turning eighteen that year, but he was still allowed to compete in the Under 21 division. Upon returning home, his mother took away his trophies and scolded him with tears in her eyes about his ankle._

_Marcin could only listen as his mother went on and on about taking care of his health and body. But Marcin didn’t care about his health. As long as he can still dance, that is all that matters._

_On your 18th birthday, a soulmate tattoo will appear somewhere on your body. It can be anything from an animal to a flower. But all that matters is that your tattoo will match up with your soulmates. Once you meet your soulmate, both of your tattoos will start to flow. But, if your soulmate ever ends up dying. Your tattoo will fade, leaving only a gray mark on your body. There are times where someone will try to defy fate. What will happen if someone tries to defy fate? The results will not be pretty, after all, fate is merciless._

_On Marcin’s 18th birthday, it was just another day for him. Marcin never believed in something like soulmates, so it was just a normal day. While he was composed, his mother was ecstatic. Marcin left the house to practice dance, but his mother tried making him stay. But Marcin ended up promising her that he’ll return home earlier than usual._

_Marcin proceeds to dance his heart out in his studio before his body decides to give up under him. Marcin hasn’t rested for even one full day since returning home to Poland. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he laid down on the floor. His body was on fire against the cold hardwood floors. Marcin took a drink from his bottle as he stared himself at the full-sized mirrored walls._

_Maybe I should take a break…_

_Marcin thought as he looked at the tired body in the mirror. He finally made up his mind and he began to go back home. He took off his dance shoes and wore sneakers. He grabbed his bag and began his way home._

_Marcin’s mother happily welcomes him home. Marcin usually spends the entire day practicing and refining his already flawless technique. But today, he returned home just in time for lunch. Marcin headed into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower before eating._

_After showering, he changed into a simple white t-shirt and loose sweatpants. With a towel around his hair, he walked into the living room. He began eating his lunch until he was interrupted by the sound of a piece of silverware hitting the floor._

_“M-Marcin...your tattoo appeared…” His mother gasped as he pointed to his back._

_“Where is it?!?” Marcin asked in shock._

_“Right here,” His mom said as he placed her hand under his left shoulder blade._

_“Can you show me it?”_

_“Of course honey,” His mother said as he felt her pull on the collar of his shirt. The sound of a cell phone flash echoed through Marcin’s ear as his mother showed him the picture._

_His mark was a beautiful crane that was ready to take flight. Specks of black and white adorned the crane’s body as their wings flew open. The wings are a beautiful shade of black, gray, and white. A bright shade of orange adorned the crane’s crown as a deeper shade of black engulfed the crane’s neck. The deep black slowly descended and became a pure shade of white._

_“It’s beautiful,” Marcin smiled as he looked at the picture._

_“Oh honey, I’m so excited for you to meet your soulmate,” His mom beamed with joy as she hugged Marcin._

_Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and his mother released Marcin from her bear hug to answer the door._

_“Package for Marcin Jankowski,” The delivery man said as he handed over the package.“_

_His mother gave the delivery man a thank you and a smile before closing the door. As soon as she closed the door, she turned around to Marcin and asked,_

_“Did you really buy something again?”_

_“I promise I didn’t! I didn’t order it!” Marcin said defensively. He waved his hands and tried assuring his mother that he didn’t order the package. However, his efforts only ended up in failure._

_“Yeah right. Wow! It’s from Slovenia, how much did you pay for shipping?” She asked as she opened the box._

_“I told you! I. Didn’t. Order. It!” Marcin whined._

_“Oh my, you bought earrings? You never pierced your ears before,” She said._

_“I didn’t order this,”_

_“Sure thing,” She laughed as she gave him the box._

_“I did not!” Marcin scowled as he looked at the contents of the box. He wanted to know what was inside the box that his mother mercilessly teased him about. He expected a gag gift from one of his friends. Instead, he was greeted with a surprise._

_Inside there was only an envelope and a small black box. He opened the envelope and started to read the context of the letter._

**_Dear Marcin Jankowski,_ **

**_I would first like to start this letter off with, happy eighteenth birthday. I’ve been watching you since your first major tournament and your technique captivated me. It felt like I was there cheering for you in Poland, even though I was all the way in Slovenia. I’ve been keeping up with your dances since that day._ **

**_I noticed that you injured your ankle during the World Championships. As a fan that’s been cheering you on for a long time, I was absolutely terrified. I didn’t know if you would be able to dance anymore after that. So please take care of your health and body._ **

**_I sent this package almost three weeks in advance so I hope this reaches you on your birthday. I know you don’t wear earrings but I still wanted to send you something I made. Also, I forgot to mention this, but I started dancing because of you. So one day I hope I’ll be able to dance on the same stage as you. Happy birthday and congratulations on your victory. :)_ **

_A smile blossomed on Marcin’s face as he felt a warmth bloom inside of his heart. Marcin placed the letter back into the envelope as he picked up the black box. He slowly opened the box to see a single earring staring back at him._

_It was a beautiful gold earring with a red teardrop crystal at the end. There were two white spheres on top of the red teardrop. A chain connected the entire earring to a small golden sphere._

_Marcin never planned to get his ears pierced. But the next day he decided to get his left ear pierced. Marcin could only wince in pain as he wiped his ear with alcohol wipes. Even through the pain, he felt a connection to the earring. No...he felt a connection to the person who sent him the earring._

_When Marcin turned twenty, he told his parents that he wanted to move to Berlin. His parents could only give Marcin their blessings. His mother wiped away tears as she bid her young bird farewell. His father comforted his mother as he gave Marcin one last farewell. Every bird has to leave its parent’s nest, and it was eventually Marcin’s turn._

_Marcin took one last look at his parents before boarding the plane to fly to Germany. Fabian already moved to Germany two years ago. That means Marcin would finally be under Fabian’s guidance and coaching after two years of separation._

_Marcin leaned towards the window and was greeted with his reflection. A smile blossomed on Marcin’s face when he saw the glistening red jewel dangling from his left ear. A new chapter is soon going to begin and Marcin is sure something good is going to happen._

Marcin let out a yawn as he opened his eyes. He closed his alarm as he laid back on his bed. He was planning to meet up with Martin and Rasmus today. Marcin rolled out of bed and he began making his morning coffee. He usually makes two cups but he remembered that they were meeting at a coffee shop.

Marcin wore his ruby red earring. Even if the jewel wasn’t real, Marcin could feel the love from the creator. Marvin stuffed his dance shoes and an extra change of clothes into his bag before heading off. 

After about twenty minutes of walking from Marcin’s apartment, he finally reached the cafe. It was a new shop that recently opened about a month ago. However, according to Rasmus, they sell the best coffee. But then again, Rasmus’ definition of coffee is ten parts sugar and cream to one part coffee.

Marcin stood out of the cafe as he waited for Martin and Rasmus. Instead of being greeted by his friends, he was greeted with multiple buzzes from his phone.

ThisTimeItsMine: Sorry, me and Martin are running late >.<

Polish Wonderb0y: Nah it’s fine I’m just here waiting.

ThisTimeItsMine: Gotcha

Instead of waiting outside, Marcin decided to go inside and secure a table first. The inside was a pleasant surprise for the twenty-three-year-old. The store was decorated in fall colors with leaves scattered around the tables. Classical music was being played on the speakers and Marcin couldn’t help but be captivated by the scene.

“Hello welcome to Starbukks. My name is Luka, what can I get you today?” A handsome man asked as they smiled at Marcin.

“Ummm…ahh…” Marcin stumbled as he tried racking his brain for his order.

“Would you like a recommendation?” Luka smiled as he offered to help the clueless Polish. 

“Ahh, I would like a large cappuccino please,” Marcin fumbled as he pulled out his wallet.

“Wonderful choice. That would be 3 euros,” Luka replied as he started to make Marcin’s drink.

“Thank you,” Marcin said as he handed Luka 3 euros. 

“This is for?”

“Marcin Jankowski,” 

“A large cappuccino coming right up for Marcin Jankowski,”

“Thank you again,” 

“Hey, Mihael!” Luka smiled as he waved at the door. 

Marin turned around to see the most beautiful person in the entire world. He had smooth porcelain skin with cherry red lips. Fluffy brown hair and greenish hazel eyes pierced right through Marcin’s heart. Cute square glasses that fit him perfectly. As soon as Marcin laid his eyes on Mihael, his world was turned upside down. 

“Is there something wrong?” Mihael asked.

“No nothing!” Marcin replied hastily as he turned back around to face Luka.

_Even his voice sounds pretty…_

“I even got your coffee ready,” Luka beamed as he handed Mihael his coffee. 

“Thanks,” Mihael replied as he took a sip.

“And of course I can’t forget the cappuccino for Marcin Jankowski,” Luka teased as he handed Marin his drink.

“J-Jankowski?!?” Mihael stuttered as he turned around to face Marcin. Marcin turned to face Mihael to see that Mihael was wearing the exact earring that he was wearing. Except for the fact that Mihael was wearing it on his right ear. The ruby red color was brighter than the morning sun and it was more beautiful now that it found its missing pair.

“Y-you’re the one that sent me this?” Marcin asked as he pointed to his earring that matched perfectly with Mihael’s.

“Umm, guys? Your backs are lighting up,” Luka said as he pointed at the both of them.

Marcin turned his neck around to see that the area where his soulmate mark was located was lighting up.

“You’re my soulmate?!” Marcin yelled in surprise. 

However, Mihael only covered his mouth and mumbled,

“Luka...I’ll pay for the drink another time…”

As soon as Mihael finished his sentence, Mihael bolted out the door, leaving a shocked Marcin and Luka in the store. 

“No! Wait! Please!” Marcin begged as he ran out the door in an attempt to find Mihael.

Instead of there being a coffee brown-haired male in front of him, Marcin had a drop of rain from the skies in his arms. Marcin looked down the street to find the area deserted and his soulmate missing.

After five years of searching, Marcin finally found his soulmate. Instead of seeing the most precious person in the world in front of him, Marcin had nothing but rainy skies and a broken heart.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end of this chapter. I hope I will be able to write more of this story. I'll try to update every month or less but no promises. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. :(  
> If anyone is wondering how Marcin's tattoo looks like! It looks like [this!](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/JeNo6m52iMDBILVuToWxrmECq6uCP5Pn8zyISgiCxO0iqwrP8x647fdEfV42n6JvXHzZrw2Ola6X49ttTR-VWBX7oWPtVqlbj8dKUS3CD-v6suR9lh1F_7E82LYipg3vk893)  
> And this is how the earring(s) look [like!](https://preview.redd.it/gi8k92k9p3g61.jpg?width=3500&format=pjpg&auto=webp&s=1fdb9e4f1d53ff81917e285ae381db3aaf765a15)  
> Marcin only has one remember that :3  
> But remember, everything is up to your imagination!  
> Thank you again for reading this story. I hope that you'll tune it to the next chapter when it posts! <3


End file.
